


In Love With My Own Sins

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [16]
Category: Hanson (Band), Phantom Planet
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, POV First Person, Paranoia, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Strong Enough To Break Era, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: I should have stopped watching right then. I knew I should have, but I couldn't.





	In Love With My Own Sins

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "voyeurism." Title comes from "America's Suitehearts" by Fall Out Boy.

Considering the general lack of privacy that being one of seven children means, and considering the fact that until two years ago I shared a bedroom with two other teenage guys, you'd figure we'd have all seen everything by now. There were definitely some close calls and some awkwardly long showers in our shared bathroom, but somehow, none of us had ever walked in on anything... well, anything we shouldn't have seen.

Of course, the fact that my girlfriend wanted to wait until marriage meant there wasn't much for anyone to walk in on me doing aside from my own hand. 

Taylor and Isaac, though, were more experienced than me. Ike liked to talk about all of his conquests, but even though Taylor was more tight lipped, I was still well aware that he wasn't a virgin either. Nope, I was the only one of us three to still wear that title at sixteen.

Anyway, when you think about it, it's kind of ironic that the first time I ever walked in on one of my brothers having sex, it wasn't in our crowded house or even in a shared hotel room. Instead, it was in the rental house that, at the moment, only the three of us were staying in, since we were apparently old enough to be trusted on our own. In hindsight, our parents were probably very, very wrong about that.

It was a stupid accident, of course, the day that I walked in on Taylor. Our rental house had a really strange layout, almost like a maze. The master bedroom, which of course Taylor had claimed, had its own bathroom that also opened into the hallway across from my bedroom. Since I was lazy, I used the master bath most of the time. That particular day, I didn't notice until after I flushed that the door leading to the bedroom was just the tiniest bit ajar. 

Through it, I could hear voices, which surprised me. I'd thought I was home alone; Taylor had left hours ago with his new friend Alex, or so I'd thought. A quick peek through the crack in the door showed that he was home... with Alex.

I wasn't close enough to make out their words, but I really didn't need to hear them. There was something in the way they looked at each other that was strange, but somehow familiar. Taylor had never looked at me the way he looked at Alex, yet I still thought I knew what that look meant. Something Taylor had mumbled made Alex laugh, and he wrapped his arms around Taylor's neck as he did so. I knew what was coming next before it happened, but it still shocked me.

They kissed. My brother, whose sexuality I'd mocked countless times, actually kissed a man.

Alex wasn't any larger than Taylor, but he seemed to overpower him somehow. It almost made me want to punch him and pull him off my brother, but it was obvious that Taylor wasn't resisting. Taylor _wanted_ him. He let Alex walk him back toward the bed and fell onto it easily, like a rag doll.

I should have stopped watching right then. I knew I should have, but I couldn't. It didn't matter how easily I could have closed the door and retreated. I was rooted on the spot, unable to stop watching as Taylor and Alex made out and tore at each other's clothes.

It made me angry, in a way, to know there was something about Taylor that he'd kept hidden from me. I already felt left out when Taylor and Isaac discussed the things they'd done with various girls. Did Ike know what Taylor did with Alex? Surely he didn't. The fact that I was suddenly a part of this secret made me feel better, even if I'd become a part of it without Taylor's knowledge.

Alex had Taylor pinned to the bed, and it was strange to see my control freak brother so willingly giving up control. This was a side of him I didn't know, but why _would_ I know this side of him? I shouldn't have known it. Worse than that, I shouldn't have _wanted_ to know it. 

But I did.

I watched with a morbid sort of fascination as Alex kissed down Taylor's chest, then roughly tugged his jeans off. No underwear. I didn't even have time to brace myself before I was staring right at Taylor's dick as it sprung out of his pants. I felt a twinge of jealousy when I saw how big it was—yet another way in which I was inadequate when compared to the golden boy.

Alex dove onto Taylor's dick like the length was nothing, though, taking the entire thing into his mouth at once. I was impressed. None of the girls who'd gone down on me—all two of them—had make it look that effortless. Judging by the way Taylor moaned, it wasn't just effortless, it was _good_. That made sense, I decided. Of course a guy would be good at giving head; he would know what felt best. Like the way he cupped Taylor's balls and the fact that he didn't gag at all. I could just tell he was good.

At some point during this blow job, I became aware of the fact that my pants were getting tighter. I was determined to ignore that fact, but I still couldn't stop watching. My eyes were positively glued on Taylor and Alex. There was no point in trying to fight that.

I watched Alex's hand creep farther and farther back, and I really didn't want to think about where it was going. I tried to focus on anything but that, and instead found myself watching Taylor's face. His eyes were shut and his mouth hung open; evidently he was really enjoying what Alex was doing. Taylor let out a moan so loud that it made a shiver run up my spine... and, although I hated to acknowledge it, made my pants even tighter.

As Alex crawled up Taylor's chest and unbuttoned his own jeans, I couldn't resist doing the same to mine. I had to relieve some of the pressure. Once my zipper was down, I felt a little better, but it wasn't enough. I cupped my dick in my hand just as Alex shoved his into Taylor's mouth, and thankfully, Alex's moan drowned out the one I couldn't stop from escaping my mouth.

I forced myself to look away then. This was so wrong. I shouldn't have been watching, and I definitely shouldn't have been touching myself. I didn't even understand _why_ I was so hard, but I couldn't deny it any longer. I grasped the sink next to me and shoved my hand into my boxers, giving up the fight against jerking off. I had to. I couldn't resist.

When I glanced back at the bed, Taylor was on all fours and Alex was positioning himself behind him. My brain said I didn't want to watch that, but the ache in my groin said otherwise. Taylor's eyes fluttered shut as Alex thrust into him, but I could have sworn that for just a second, they landed on me. I was terrified to move—other than my left hand, which hadn't _stopped_ moving—and draw attention to myself. I had to keep watching.

Alex was ruthless and relentless, but Taylor's moans said that was how he liked it. I tried my best to match Alex's pace with my own hand, hating myself for trying to imagine what it must feel like to be buried inside someone, anyone, like that. When Taylor cried out, my imagination shifted, wondering what it would be like to be on the receiving end. It was all getting mixed up in my mind and I didn't know what I wanted anymore, but I knew that I definitely wasn't fantasizing about my girlfriend. By the time Alex and Taylor's moans and cries reached a fever pitch, my filthy, disgusting mind had planted me right between them and it took every bit of willpower I had not to moan right along with them.

When Taylor came, he screamed Alex's name and I felt a stupid twinge of jealousy. It was gone in an instant, replaced by the feeling of my own orgasm tearing through my body. For a second, I thought I was going to pass out. My vision blurred and I tumbled toward the door, my weight falling against it and slamming it shut. 

It didn't make a huge noise, but it was enough to bring me back to reality and force me to realize that I was standing in Taylor's bathroom with my pants around my ankles and my hand around my dick. There were murmurs and footsteps on the other side of the door, but I was gone in a flash, not even bothering to zip my pants back up before diving into my bedroom and turning on a video game.

No one found me and no one accused me, but I was certain Taylor knew it was me. No one else was home, after all. He _had_ to have known it was me who discovered his dirty little secret. Sometimes, when he looks at me now, I could swear that he knows my secret, too. But that's impossible. Taylor's not psychic. He can't possibly know that for the last three weeks, every time I jerk off, all I can see in my mind is him and Alex fucking. He _can't_ know that.

Can he?


End file.
